Demon
by Estriella
Summary: To niby coś, co mi się przypadkiem napisało w pracy, gdy z nudów myślałam o Stilesie jako demonie. Zastanawiałam się jak mogłoby dojść do jego przemiany, a że wieki temu czytałam artykuł o rytualnych ofiarach składanych przez kapłanów ku czci bogów chroniących małe wsie w niepamiętnych czasach, pomyślałam: czemu nie?


\- To sierota, prawda? Jego matka zmarła zeszłej zimy.

\- Nikt nie będzie za nim tęsknił.  
\- Jest młody i zdrowy, nada się.  
\- Idealna ofiara.  
Głosy - znajome głosy, które zwykł słyszeć każdego dnia przechadzając się przez rodzimą wieś - szeptały w kółko w jego głowie, przyprawiając go o tępy ból w skroniach. Chciał żeby się zamknęły. Chciał nakazać im zamilknąć na zawsze. Zdradziły go. Skazały na śmierć. Głosy ludzi, którzy go tu pogrzebali.  
Mrugał szybko, albo trzymał oczy szeroko otwarte, aż zaczęły piec, ale czegokolwiek by nie próbował, niczego nie widział. Tylko ciemność. Łzy przestały płynąć wiele godzin temu - a może dni, nie był pewien, ile czasu minęło, odkąd kapłan wrzucił go do tej jaskini wyżłobionej głęboko w zboczu góry Elshaby.  
Ból połamanych kończyn, powykrzywianych pod nienaturalnymi kątami, był źródłem wysokiej gorączki i omamów, a jednak to głód i pragnienie były bardziej przejmujące. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz miał w ustach coś innego poza zebranymi w okolicznym lesie jeżynami i jagodami, przed dniem ceremonii. Dni? Tygodnie? Nie miał siły by myśleć jasno, czuł, że umiera. Z każdą minioną godziną gdy ból i głód stawały się silniejsze, ciało słabło.  
\- Bogini, proszę, oszczędź mnie - szeptał cichutko, tak cicho, że sam nie słyszał wypowiadanych przez swe spierzchnięte wargi słów. - Bogini Gaturha, ocal mnie, błagam.  
Jego modlitwa, którą od najmłodszych lat wpajała mu matka, trwała aż do zmierzchu. Był u swego kresu. Świadomość, że nie zostało mu już wiele czasu na tym nędznym padole łez, przerażała go. Ostatni raz, nie zważając na spuchniętą, obolała krtań, utrudniającą mu branie większych wdechów, wypowiedział ostatnie modły:  
\- Bogowie, nie chcę umierać. Pozwólcie mi żyć.  
Wtem w jaskini zrobiło się nieco jaśniej - wystarczająco, by ujawnić jak w rzeczywistości ogromna była, oraz ukazać piętrzące się pod chropowatymi ścianami kości. Ale chłopiec nie widział tego, co go otacza, widział tylko parę wpatrzonych w niego czarnych ślepi.  
\- Bogów nie ma - powiedział przybyły stwór, którego nieuformowane do końca ciało zdawało się wypełniać powietrze jak dym. Roześmiał się głośno, pozwalając jaskini roznieść echo dowodu jego radości. - Czy mimo to, chcesz żyć?  
Chciał. Chciał żyć.  
\- Tak.

Minęły trzy długie dni i dwie noce, nim serce chłopca zabiło ostatni raz. Zmarły w agonii, w przedłużających się w nieskończoność męczarniach, lecz bez strachu. A gdy wiele godzin po zachodzie słońca, gdy księżyc w pełni zwisł na niebie tuż nad górą Elshaby, wlewając swój blask w szczeliny w głazie, który oddzielał go od powierzchni, chłopiec otworzył oczy raz jeszcze. Niebijące serce i zimna skóra, blada jak u samej bogini Gaturhy, odróżniały go od wszystkich ludzkich stworzeń mieszkających w Etherdzie. Nie był dłużej człowiekiem. Lecz był potworem nie większym niż ludzie, którzy skazali go na ten piekielny los.  
Wziął głęboki wdech, bardziej z przyzwyczajenia, niż potrzeby i podniósł się powoli. Czekał na ból, lecz ten nigdy nie nadszedł. Odczuwał jedynie ledwo zauważalny, gdzieś w odległej części umysłu, dyskomfort zrastających się w nienaturalnym tempie kości.  
Wypuścił kumulowaną w sobie energię, która niczym podmuch powietrza poszybowała ku szczytowi, a gdy napotkała na swej drodze przeszkodę, zniszczyła ją bezlitośnie. Głaz przypominał teraz stłuczone szkło, skruszył się na setkę małych kamieni, które zamiast spaść mu na głowę, unosiły się chwilę w powietrzu, lewitując, po czym bezpiecznie osiedliły się u jego stóp. Jego nowe oczy, czarniejsze od samej nocy, dostrzegały teraz to, czego jego ludzkie źrenice dostrzec nie potrafiły - światło sączące się u wyjścia z jaskini, hen daleko w górze.  
Testował chwilę swoje nowe moce regeneracyjne, uginając nogi w kolanach, sprawdzając stan roztrzaskanych do niedawna kości i  
rozciągając zastałe mięśnie. Gdy był pewien, że utrzymają ciężar jego ciała, skoczył.  
Wyjście na powierzchnię było orzeźwiające. Chłodny, porywisty wiatr przenikał za poły białego, cienkiego płaszcza, przyprawiając go o dreszcz. Blask księżyca na skórze dawał poczucie wolności. Z ulgą zrzucił z siebie ów płaszcz, słysząc cichy skwierk poparzonej przez materiał skóry.  
Woda święcona nie działała dłużej jak ochrona przed złem. Bo sam stał się złem.  
Uśmiechnął się, choć uśmiech ten nie sięgał pozbawionych białek i tęczówek oczu, gdy odwrócił się na skałach i spojrzał w dół na wieś. W tej odległości chaty z drewna wyglądały jak malutkie domki z gałązek. Nawet świątynia, będąca największą i jedyną wykonaną z cegieł budowlą, stojąca u stóp Azerha, najwyższej z trzech gór otaczających wioskę, wydawała się mała i nic nie znacząca.  
\- Czas na spłatę długu - szepnął zachrypły głos tuż za nim.  
\- Sto dusz wystarczy? - zapytał równie cicho, choć jego głos był melodyjny i niemal śpiewny. Jego dziecięca buzia rozpromieniła się, na samą myśl o zemście na żyjących, którzy obdarli go z jego człowieczeństwa i  
skazali na śmierć.  
\- Na razie.


End file.
